dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Inquisitor
} |name = The Inquisitor |image = Inquisitor cards.jpg |title = Inquisitor Herald of Andraste Your Worship (style) Comte/Comtesse in Kirkwall (conditional)Offered by Varric Tethras in Trespasser DLC, if the two are friends. Inquisitor First-Thaw (conditional)A "legend-mark" that can be granted by Thane Svarah Sun-Hair in the Jaws of Hakkon DLC. |gender = Male or female |race = Human, elf, dwarf, or qunari |affiliation = Inquisition Friends of Red Jenny (conditional) Dwarven Merchants' Guild (conditional)Offered by Varric Tethras in Trespasser DLC to a dwarven Inquisitor, if the two are friends. |voice = Alix Wilton Regan (British female) Sumalee Montano (American female) Harry Hadden-Paton (British male) Jon Curry (American male) |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Inquisitor, known to many Thedosians as the Herald of Andraste, is the playable character protagonist of Dragon Age: Inquisition. The player is able to choose the character's race, gender, class, first name, and voice set. Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Character creation DAI Male Cards.PNG|Origin selection 2671605-screenshotwin32 0000 final.jpg|Facial construction The player begins by selecting a gender, race (human, elf, dwarf or Qunari), voice set, and class (warrior, rogue or mage) for the Inquisitor. (The mage class is unavailable to dwarves.) Origins Race selection determines the Inquisitor's background. Trevalyen Noble tarot.png|Trevelyan Noble tarot card Trevelyan Mage tarot.png|Trevelyan Mage tarot card Lavellan Hunter tarot.png|Lavellan Hunter tarot card Lavellan Apprentice tarot.png|Lavellan Apprentice tarot card Cadash tarot.png|Cadash tarot card Adaar tarot.png|Adaar tarot card * Human: A member of the noble Trevelyan family from Ostwick in the Free Marches. The Trevelyan family has close ties with the Templar Order and warrior and rogue Inquisitors were raised to be devout and loyal Andrastians (though they do not have to relish this role). They are sent to the Chantry conclave to aid their family in the proceedings. Human mages lived a cloistered, protected life in the Ostwick Circle before the Mage-Templar War forced them to flee and join the mage delegation at the Chantry conclave. Human Inquisitors receive one extra ability point upon character creation. * Elf: A member of the Lavellan clan, a Dalish clan that resides in the Free Marches. As a warrior or rogue, the elven Inquisitor is a hunter. If a mage, they are First to the clan's Keeper. The Dalish tend to hold their beliefs and traditions in the highest regard (though they do not have to be upheld). All elven Inquisitors are sent by the Keeper to spy on the conclave's proceedings, as the rebellion has been threatening the clan's safety and way of life. The Keeper also predicts that the conclave's outcome will affect everything. Elven Inquisitors receive a 25% bonus to ranged defense upon character creation. * Dwarf: A surface dwarf and member of House Cadash, a prominent crime family within the Carta. They are lyrium smugglers, and are sent to the conclave to spy on the proceedings, as its outcome would have a major impact on the demand for lyrium. Dwarven Inquisitors receive a 25% bonus to magic defense upon character creation. * Qunari: A Vashoth Qunari who was never introduced to the Qun. Regardless of the player's chosen class, all Qunari Inquisitors are members of the Valo-kas mercenary company and are sent to the Chantry conclave as hired security. Qunari Inquisitors receive a 10% bonus to physical resistance upon character creation. Voice sets The Inquisitor is a voiced protagonist. However, unlike with Hawke, the player is able to choose the sound of the protagonist's voice, with two voices available for both genders: one with a Southern English accent and one with a North American accent. Last name The Inquisitor has a last name, which varies based on race. This cannot be changed, as it is spoken in some voiced dialogues where the Inquisitor is introduced as, for example, "Mistress Adaar" or "Lord Trevelyan." * Human – Trevelyan * Elf – Lavellan * Dwarf – Cadash * Qunari – Adaar First name A default name is offered according to the background and gender, but this can be changed to whatever the player chooses. It has no effect on dialogue as the Inquisitor is always referred as Herald, Inquisitor, or by their last name. ;Male * Human – Maxwell * Elf - Mahanon * Dwarf – Edric * Qunari – Kaaras ;Female * Human – Evelyn * Elf - Ellana * Dwarf – Malika * Qunari – Herah Unique powers Gallery Inquisition intro concept.jpg|Inquisitor intro scene concept Female_Inquisitor_Armors.PNG|Female Inquisitor concepts in preferred armor styles by race DA_Facebook_DAI_Race_Options.png|Concept art of male qunari and dwarven Inquisitors Inquisition Inquisitor concept 3.jpg|Inquisitor concepts Inquisition Dragon armor concept.jpg|Inquisitor Dragon Armor concept Inquisition art 1.jpg|Inquisitor as shown in The Art of Dragon Age: Inquisition cover art qunari inquisitor.png|The Qunari Inquisitor human inquisitor.png|The human Inquisitor elf inquisitor.png|The elf Inquisitor dwarf inquisitor.png|The dwarf Inquisitor Quotes * "You have to admit, the 'fake your own death, travel through time, rescue your allies' trick is a classic." * (Playing Wicked Grace with companions) "I think we need another round of drinks!" * (When judging Storvacker, the bear) "Alright, I wouldn't want life in the hold to become... UnBEARable." Trivia * According to Cassandra Pentaghast, she and Leliana originally looked to Hawke as their initial choice for the Inquisitor, unless the player creates a World State where the Warden survived, in which case Hawke was their second choice. * During Here Lies the Abyss the Inquisitor views the Fearlings (who take the form of what their enemies fear) as spiders, suggesting the Inquisitor is at least slightly afraid of spiders. * The box-art of the game and in promotional material depicts the Inquisitor's mark on their right hand, however in-game it is on their left. * The Inquisitor is potentially the first female qunari (member of the qunari race) to appear in a Dragon Age game. However, the first female qunari to appear in the franchise as a whole was Rasaan. The first female Qunari (follower of the Qun) to appear in general was Tallis, an elf and the first major female Qunari (the race) to appear in a game. Not counting the Inquisitor is the Viddasala, and the female variant of a Ben-Hassrath agent. * Similar to The Warden, it is implied that all of the "potential" Inquisitors existed, but the ones not chosen by the player were among the casualties of The Breach. * The Inquisitor follows a certain pattern where the playable character originates from the country of the previous game, starting from Dragon Age II onwards. Similar to how Hawke originally came from Ferelden (the country of Origins, the first game), the Inquisitor is originally from the Free Marches (the country of Dragon Age II, the second game). * If the player chooses to play as a Dwarf Inquisitor they are of House Cadash, the same house Shale originally came from prior to becoming a Golem. * According to a quarterly report by EA, the most popular origins for the Inquisitor were Human Rogue (18%), Human Warrior (17%), Human Mage (15%), Elf Warrior (13%) and Elf Mage (12%).EA Infographic See also References Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Dwarves Category:Qunari Category:Rogues Category:Warriors Category:Magi Category:Tal-Vashoth Category:Dalish Category:Inquisition members Category:Apostates Category:Reavers Category:Assassins Category:Surface dwarves Category:Free Marcher nobility Category:Carta members Category:Free Marchers Category:Circle of Magi members Category:Dwarven Merchants' Guildmembers Category:Templars Category:Champions